Kagamandra Tulas
Kagamandra Tulas Shorn was a Tiste Edur Soletaken Eleint and a cousin to Anomander Rake. He was the original master of the Hounds of Shadow. Tulas Shorn died during the Jaghut War on Death and escaped through a rent from that realm into the Malazan world which was created by the Trygalle Trade Guild. Appearance The Tiste Edur was tall and gaunt, its skin was grey as cobwebs and dust. With long pallid hair, ropy with filth. The Edur wore the remnants of a long chain hauberk, unbelted with a empty splintered scabbard hanging from the baldric beneath his right arm. Leggings of some kind of thick hide, scaled and the hue of forest loam, reached down to grey leather boots that rose to just below the knees. No light was reflected from the pits of its eyes.Toll the Hounds, Chapter 16, UK HB p.595/596 In Toll the Hounds In Eleint form, Tulas Shorn stole Samar Dev and Traveller's horses.Toll the Hounds, Chapter 16, UK HB p.598/599 He carried a horse in each foot, setting them down near a herd of wild horses in order to set them free.Toll the Hounds, Chapter 16, UK HB p.598/599 Consequently, Samar Dev, Traveller, and Karsa Orlong were delayed in reaching Darujhistan. He caught scent of the Hounds of Shadow and mused about having been their first master.Toll the Hounds, Chapter 16, UK HB p.600 He was later confronted by Shadowthrone and Cotillion, who set Pallid and Lock on him. He managed to escape by veering. In Darujhistan, he helped defend Dragnipur from the Hounds of Light by carrying away three of the Hounds and dropping them from a great height. In The Crippled God ] Undead Tulas Shorn met and traveled with Silchas Ruin. Along with Ruin, Ampelas, Kalse, Eloth, Telorast and Curdle, he fought to defend Korabas from the attacking Eleint in the 'War of Awakening'. He was destroyed in the battle. In Forge of Darkness His name was Kagamandra Tulas, not yet Shorn, and he came from a Tiste Lesser House. During the Forulkan War he became a cohort commander of Urusander's Legion and saved the life of Silchas Ruin. The war left him a traumatized veteran, gaunt from years of deprivation and hunger. But in the act of saving Ruin, he had earned the blessing of Mother Dark and was rewarded with a new High House. The much younger Faror Hend of House Durav was chosen to be his betrothed, but neither was made happy by the arrangement. Faror took a distant assignment with the Wardens of the Outer Reach.Forge of Darkness, Chapter 4, UK PB p.150 Learning that Faror was in danger on the Vitr shore Kagamandra led the charge to find her.Forge of Darkness, Chapter 7, UK PB p.263/267-269 Returning to the Legion's home at Neret Sorr, Kagamandra made the decision to resign his commission and leave the Legion for Faror.Forge of Darkness, Chapter 18, UK PB p.795 Before he could depart word arrived of the murders of House Enes and Kagamandra was nearly overcome by the knowledge that war had returned to Kurald Galain. He declared that he would immediately ride for Faror and flee the realm.Forge of Darkness, Chapter 18, UK PB p.816 When Scara Bandaris brought twenty-five Jheleck pups to Kharkanas as Hostages, Silchas Ruin suggested the 'hounds' be placed in Kagamandra's care.Forge of Darkness, Chapter 15, UK PB p.634 In Fall of Light (Information needed) Quotes Notes and references es:Kagamandra Tulas Category:Males Category:Soletaken Eleint Category:Tiste Edur Category:Urusander's Legion Category:House Tulas Category:Tiste